La Marca de la Culpa
by wenn.barr
Summary: Su último año en Hogwarts se convierte en su última oportunidad para dejar en claro en cual bando está, pero Draco tendrá que luchar con la culpa que siente al ver aquellos ojos grises. Al fin y al cabo, querer a la chica que lastimó una vez no es fácil, en especial cuando ella también lo quiere.
1. Chapter 1

Se bajó del tren, sintiendo las miradas intensas de las personas que lo rodeaban. Tampoco servía que al lado suyo caminaban aquellos a los que alguna vez consideró amigos y que, en conjunto, eran los más odiados del mundo mágico. Aquellos traidores. Los que no lucharon. Los que huyeron del conflicto. Los que no fueron lo suficientemente _buenos_ para defenderse ni suficientemente _malos_ para atacar. Era claro que no eran del todo bienvenidos allí en el colegio que fue testigo del odio entre bandos, aquel lugar que marcó un papel importante en la historia y en donde la última guerra tuvo lugar. Juntos, caminaron hasta los carruajes, escuchando murmullos. Muchos se preguntaban que hacían allí. Otros no disimulaban y les criticaban a vivas voces.

Draco, Blaise y Pansy se sentaron en el carruaje, manteniendo la cabeza en alto. Los tres sabían que iba a ser un año difícil, pero no les importaba. Era un último año, una última oportunidad para redimirse, o al menos hacer las paces. No eran hipócritas y no tratarían de hacer amigos y quedar como víctimas del lado oscuro. Blaise y Pansy nunca tuvieron contacto con el señor Tenebroso, a pesar de que el padre de la chica era algo así como el proveedor de artículos oscuros predilecto. Draco, en cambio, llevaba en su brazo la horrible marca. Hace cinco meses, luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts, había intentado por todos los medios arrancarse ese pedazo de piel. No quería ver aquella estúpida decisión que había tomado su padre por él. Su padre, a quien había admirado tanto en su vida, le había fallado desde hace dos años al obligarlo a ingresar al clan de los mortífagos. Tenía claro que se debía a que este había fallado en su misión en la Sala de Misterios, pero poco le importaba a Draco.

Desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts, su actitud pedante y prepotente se debía tan solo a ser _sangre pura_, sin siquiera cuestionarse por un segundo qué significaba realmente aquello. Ahora, la pureza de sangre le interesaba un pepino. Tan solo tenía un propósito para haber ingresado a Hogwarts luego de la guerra: huir de la Mansión Malfoy de una vez por todas. Luego de graduarse, buscaría trabajo en el extranjero, lejos de su madre y de la prisión que tenía cautivo a su padre.

El castillo se veía lastimado, a pesar de haber sido restaurado. Todavía se podía ver la triste infraestructura dañada por la magia. Aun así, debía admitirse, tenía un cierto encanto exótico agradable. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Draco observó el techo encantado, maravillado por la noche estrellada. Se sentó junto a Blaise y Pansy en la mesa de Slytherin. La ceremonia de bienvenida comenzó. Ignorando las miradas y murmullos de sus compañeros, los tres tratando de ponerle atención a las palabras del viejo Sombrero Seleccionador. Sus palabras de aliento y celebración no les afectó en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, tan solo dos chicos y una chica fueron seleccionados en la casa verde. Aquello era algo nuevo, aunque de esperar. Probablemente la mala fama que tenía la casa hacía que todos quisieran huirle. El banquete empezó.

Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, ninguno de sus integrantes se detuvo a charlar en los sillones acogedores. Al estar en su habitación, Draco miró la cama que solía pertenecerle a Crabbe y sintió un vacío en el estómago. Dijo buenas noches a Blaise y cerró las cortinas de su cama. Pero no durmió. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos relacionados a su gordo acompañante que vio como amigo hace tanto tiempo. Le parecía que había pasado una vida entera desde que había estado en aquella cama. Su mente divagó un poco, trayéndole todas aquellas cosas que él tan desesperadamente quería olvidar. Todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos nueve meses antes del fin de la guerra lo acosaba siempre que estaba solo. Cayó en un sueño tormentoso.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente bañado en sudor. Blaise se estaba colocando la corbata verde, mientras se miraba en el espejo. Ambos se miraron por un segundo y el moreno asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Draco se tomó su tiempo alistándose. Al ducharse, miró la calavera en su antebrazo por un segundo. La odiaba. Se vistió, feliz de cubrir aquella marca, y en pocos minutos alcanzó a sus compañeros de casa en el Gran Comedor.

Su primera clase del día era Pociones. Siempre había sido excepcional en el colegio, pero ahora su falta de interés le hacía preguntarse si aquello valdría la pena. El profesor Slughorn, más flaco que antes, los recibió en la puerta, saludándolos alegremente. La clase estaba más llena que de costumbre. Tenía esa clase con los Gryffindors. Desinteresado, tomó asiento al lado de Blaise. Se dijo a sí mismo que tan solo sería por un año más y todo terminaría.

\- Estoy muy feliz de ver sus caras de nuevo – dijo el profesor y sonó genuino. – Como ya saben, este año hay una situación especial para los de sétimo año. Las generaciones 98 y 99 se encuentran cursando su último año en Hogwarts. El primer trimestre será el más fácil de todos, ya que se necesita que todos mantengan un mismo nivel. Por eso, empezaremos hoy, en parejas, con la poción…

Draco miró la pizarra. Las parejas ya estaban hechas. Su alma dejó su cuerpo un segundo. Ginevra Weasley. Miró a la pelirroja, que también parecía sorprendida. Luego de la instrucción, todos buscaron a su respectiva pareja. Draco se sentó junto a la pelirroja. Futura señora Potter. Patética.

\- Ok. Ve por los ingredientes y yo alisto todo – dijo ella.

No había asco en su voz. No sonaba siquiera resentida. Draco, sorprendido, hizo lo que ella dijo y en poco tiempo comenzaron a trabajar. Nunca se imaginó trabajar junto a ella, pero la verdad es que le daba igual. No le molestaba y, al parecer, a ella tampoco. Incluso, fueron los mejores en esa clase junto con Granger y Thomas. Al finalizar la clase, él comenzó a recoger todos los materiales. No se había percatado que la pelirroja seguía allí.

\- ¿Malfoy? – él tan solo se limitó a verla. - ¿Por qué fuiste al funeral de Fred?

Draco se irguió, incómodo. En su rostro no había ni pizca de esa emoción, él era todo un experto en pretender.

\- Él era gracioso. Siempre recordaré cómo se quitaron a Umbridge de encima… No pretendía estorbar.

La Weasley se sorprendió. ¿Draco Malfoy disculpándose? Ella tan solo salió de allí.

El resto del día pasó sin más trabas. Antes de la cena, Draco se dirigió al campo de quidditch. No volvería a jugar, estaba seguro de eso, pero tenía buenos recuerdos ahí. Todo el campo había sido restaurado, y se notaba que los postes y las bancas para el público eran nuevas. Probablemente alguien había hecho una donación grande de dinero. Probablemente el padre de algún Slytherin tratando de salvar el apellido. Caminó distraído, observando a lo lejos el atardecer. Sentía cierta paz a pesar de lo agotado que estaba.

Durante la cena, las personas hablaban animadamente, disfrutaban sus días en el colegio. Blaise, Pansy y él conversaron poco. Draco miró a la mesa roja y vio a Granger, la Weasley y la chica rubia, Lovegood. Quitó la mirada rápidamente, decidiendo que no era el momento de tratar con eso. Pero sabía de antemano que esa noche soñaría con la rubia y el cómo fue torturada dentro de la Mansión.

* * *

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_4 mayo 1998_

_A pesar de la distancia y de estar debajo de un árbol, Draco podía ver ocho cabezas con el mismo tono rojizo en sus cabelleras. Podía distinguir a personas que, hasta hace poco, detestaba y de la que ahora huía. El héroe del momento abrazaba a su novia, la pelirroja pequeña, y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras veía por primera vez un funeral mágico. El día era nublado y triste, como si el mundo entero supiera que hoy, en este cementerio, al igual que en muchísimos otros en Gran Bretaña, se le decía adiós a alguien querido. _

_Había pasado dos días desde la Batalla de Hogwarts y había funerales por montón._

_Su propia familia acababa de vivir una experiencia terrible al tener al Ministerio hurgar en su casa, clasificándola como inhabitable y decomisando cualquier artefacto oscuro. Draco observó, con un poco de asco, cómo los aurores destrozaban aquel lugar que una vez amó. Su padre fue encarcelado; su madre y él se acomodaron en su casa en el centro de la ciudad. Incluso, Andrómeda, su tía, se reunió con su madre para despedir el recuerdo de su tía Bellatrix. Draco nunca las había visto juntas, siquiera en la misma habitación. Todo esto sucedió el día anterior y, sin embargo, él se encontraba en aquel momento siendo testigo de lo que era amar a alguien y sufrir una pérdida. Sabía que no debía estar ahí, que aquella familia odiaría verlo ahí, pero sentía que era el único lugar donde necesitaba estar._

_Esperó a que terminara la ceremonia y vio, mientras se escondía, que se marchaban. La madre lloraba y sostenía a su hijo, el otro gemelo, aferrándose a él. Draco, que llevaba una gorra, se cubrió su cabellera rubia un poco más, como si eso fuese a engañarlos. No pasaron cerca suyo, pero vieron en su dirección. Cuando los perdió de vista, se acercó a la lápida, que era poco visible con tantas flores. Fred Weasley. Draco se arrodilló, y depositó un ramo de flores blancas._

_\- Perdón – murmuró. Su voz se quebró y, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. – Perdón por odiarte sin conocerte… Lamento que hayas muerto y yo haya estado en el otro bando, vivo y sin un rasguño… No te merecías esto… Tu familia… Mi padre se hubiese sentido avergonzado si yo hubiese muerto, pero ellos… Te lloraron y te extrañaran todos los días… Lamento no estar en tu lugar. El mundo necesita más gente como tu y menos como yo._

_Draco permaneció allí hasta que el llanto se detuvo, luego se apareció en su casa, entró a su habitación y no salió de allí en las siguientes treinta y seis horas. _


	2. Chapter 2

Era la primera vez que el odio que recibía del resto de la escuela le afectaba de alguna manera. Draco se sentaba todas las mañanas en el mismo lugar en aquella larga mesa de Slytherin, entre Blaise y Pansy. Conversaban poco, aunque trataban de mantener el ambiente lo menos tenso posible, lo cual era un poco complicado cuando podían oír al resto del colegio comérselos vivos. Quién lo diría, el resentimiento podía unir más personas que el amor hacia algo. Si el viejo Dumbledore viviera, de seguro habría hecho un discurso sobre perdonar a quienes se equivocaron o algo parecido. Recordó al antiguo director, sabiendo que era un error recordar aquellas cosas, en especial la noche en que murió. Él debía matarlo y había fallado. Dumbledore parecía feliz de que hubiese fracasado. De seguro era porque ya estaba muy viejo, aunque algo en su interior le decía que sus motivos eran más profundos que eso.

Ellos tres, que eran de los pocos estudiantes de sétimo año en esa casa, solían permanecer juntos. No se separaban en absoluto. La biblioteca, el Gran Comedor, la Sala Común… Todo comenzó cuando Pansy volvió a la Sala Común un martes con el uniforme rasgado en diferentes secciones y pequeños cortes en los brazos, cuellos y rostro. Al parecer unas chicas la habían atacado en el baño. Desde entonces decidieron cuidarse las espaldas mutuamente. A Draco y a Blaise se les desaparecían las cosas en clase, pero nada grave. Una noche, a la cena, el espacio que ocupaban los tres estaba lleno de papeles con mensajes amenazantes y toda la comida había sido bañada en lo que parecía ser sangre de dragón. Los tres prometieron no atacar, aun si era en defensa propia, debían mantenerse firmes en esto.

Pansy y Blaise la tenían un poco más fácil, ya que ninguno había luchado contra el resto del colegio, tan solo se habían limitado a no pelear. Pero con Draco era diferente, incluso en la primera salida a Hogsmeade, un alumno de Hufflepuff de tercer año le escupió los zapatos. Le tomó todas sus fuerzas no contraatacar. Tan solo se limitó a mirar a ese chico a los ojos, queriendo asesinarlo, y seguir caminando. El hecho de que ninguno de los tres se defendiera los ponía en una posición compleja: el resto creía que eran débiles, y la posición de cobardía se agravaba.

\- Perdimos la fama – dijo Pansy irónicamente mientras se sentaban en Las Tres Escobas. Blaise le sonrió y miró a Draco, que pedía las cervezas.

\- Más como que heredamos la fama de nuestros padres – dijo el moreno. Los tres rieron. Valía más la pena reírse de la situación que hundirse en el pesimismo.

\- ¡Por nuestros apellidos! – se burló Draco luego de hacer un hechizo para comprobar que la cerveza no estuviese envenenada (lo cual hacían con todo lo que querían consumir).

A ojos de otros, ellos tres no tenían ni una pizca de remordimiento por todo lo que había sucedido hace seis meses en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Nadie sabía que ninguno podía realmente descansar de lo mucho que les estorbaba la sensación de culpabilidad. Pansy, la chica que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar al héroe. Blaise, el cobarde que huyó del confrontamiento. Y Draco, que luchó contra el bando de Potter, que tenía la Marca Tenebrosa, que cuando tuvo la oportunidad volvió al lado Tenebroso. Al final no importaba que Potter hubiese hablado bien de él y su madre, para los demás la traición estaba hecha. Todos estos hechos los atormentaban. Por más que quisieran devolver el tiempo y hacer una que otra cosa diferente, ahora tan solo debían aprender a vivir con esa etiqueta de ser escoria mágica.

No podían ignorar el odio, por más que trataran, y tampoco iban a olvidar todo lo que habían hecho antes y durante la Batalla final, pero debían seguir adelante. Tal vez esta falta de castigo evidente era lo que hacía que el resto pensara que les daba igual. Pero esto no era cierto y quedó claro para una sola persona aquel jueves en la tarde cuando Draco fue a la biblioteca antes de la cena.

Allí, en una de las mesas más aisladas, se encontraba una pequeña rubia. Su cabello era tan largo que tocaba el asiento en el que estaba. Draco, incómodo, trató de ignorarla e irse de ahí. Pero algo llamó su atención en la Lunática de Ravenclaw. Estaba llorando. Ella, que había sido víctima de los demás estudiantes desde que ingresó al colegio, parecía triste por primera vez. Pero, debía admitir, no era la primera vez que él la veía llorar. La culpa actuó en el rubio y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella. Tan solo debía asegurarse que no fuese nada serio y luego se marcharía.

\- ¿Lovegood? – preguntó temeroso. Ella alzó la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas. Draco observó pequeñas cicatrices en el dorso de sus pequeñas manos. Tragó saliva dolorosamente mientras se aceraba un poco más. Miró en todas direcciones, cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie más en esa sección de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estás… bien? O, digo, ¿pasa algo?

Draco se dio cuenta, con pesar, que la imagen que tenía de aquella chiquilla había cambiado. Ya no veía a la loca del colegio. Ahora veía a la criatura sentada en la sucia mazmorra de su casa, triste y vacilante. Podía visualizarla claramente, en especial por aquellas lágrimas en su rostro. Tenía miedo de asustarla. Es decir, el chico mortífago que alguna vez la torturó estaba en frente suyo, preguntándole por qué lloraba. _Hipócrita._ Eso debía pensar ella de él. Retrocedió, inseguro, hasta que chocó con el estante detrás suyo. Luna Lovegood lo miró con interés.

\- Me dormí mientras hacía la tarea y tuve pesadillas… Es todo – respondió ella.

\- Yo…

Se escucharon unos pasos detrás suyo y ambos reconocieron las voces de inmediato. Draco miró una última vez a Lovegood y se marchó, escabulléndose entre los estantes. Granger y la Weasley llegaron pronto donde Lovegood. Ahora que el Weasley y Potter no estaban en el colegio, aquellas tres pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas. Aunque sintiera un poco de culpa por todos los eventos en los que él había actuado, desafiando aquello que _ellos_ defendían; jamás tendría simpatía por aquellas chicas, y menos ahora que habían interrumpido su única oportunidad de disculparse con la única persona que él había herido directamente.

**. . . **

* * *

_21 de diciembre, 1997_

_Caminaba lentamente por aquellos pasillos que tanto recorrió en su niñez, buscando pasadizos secretos y admirando el lujo que conllevaba pertenecer a esa familia. La luz era tenue y grotesca. Ese lugar parecía salido de cuentos de terror. No. Este lugar era la base de todo posible cuento de terror. Draco odiaba estar ahí._

_Escuchaba gritos en el piso inferior. Lo normal._

_No sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto, pero no podía esperar a que el fin llegara. A veces pensaba que moriría en unas cuantas horas, o deseaba morir mientras dormía, pero seguía vivo. Su padre le reprochaba hasta por respirar ruidosamente. Su padre… Aquel hombre ya no tenía estilo, lujo ni actitud. Su cabello suelto, despeinado y sucio, era poco digno de un Malfoy. Su ropa no era más que trapos sucios, usados por alguien más y reutilizados como migajas por él. Draco no lo reconocía._

_Su madre le pedía todo el tiempo que mantuviese su boca cerrada. Esa era su táctica siempre: no hablar hasta que se lo pidieran o fuese absolutamente necesario. Pasar desapercibida pero útil. Su madre le pedía que cubriese aquella marca en su brazo. Ella también detestaba verlo._

_Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba sentada en una pequeña silla a las afueras de su habitación, la cual era conocida como la habitación de visitas. La luz de la luna le iluminaba su cabello blanco, dándole un aire casi celestial. Draco se acercó a ella._

_Sus ojos azules le perforaron el alma. Se veía cansada, tal vez no había dormido en días. Draco no entendió, por un segundo, por qué dudaba de esto. Era un hecho. Su elegancia permanecía, a diferencia de su padre; esa mujer moriría elegante, con estilo y una actitud altanera. _

_Hay nuevas visitas – aclaró._

_Son esclavos, puedes decirlo por lo que es – espetó Draco._

_Es una chica. Menor que tú… Ve._

_Su madre odiaba en lo que se había convertido aquella mansión. Jamás expresaría su disgusto, pero él la conocía. Sabía que, de no ser por él mismo, ella se arrepentiría de haberse casado con aquel ingrato. _

_Draco tomó su varita y se encaminó. Conforme se acercaba a aquellas sucias mazmorras, el aire se volvía más pesado y frío. Era tan denso que hasta costaba respirar. Escuchó a aquel hombre llorar a gritos como hacía desde hace más de un año. Se estaba acostumbrando a tener personas secuestradas allí y no le gustaba. Tomó la bandeja de comida, contenía el doble de todo y aún así podría llevarla en una sola mano porque no pesaba en absoluto. Odiaba ser quien alimentara a esta gente, pero por orden del Señor Tenebroso, ningún elfo doméstico podía entrar allí y Pettigrew no estaba aquella noche. No iba a quejarse por esto también, de todas maneras, no era como si todas las noches tuviese que hacerlo. La comida se repartía tan solo cada tres días._

_Abrió la reja y adentró la bandeja. Aquel hombre, greñudo y débil, se acercó rápidamente; desesperado por comer y beber algo. Pero ella se limitó a tomar un pedazo de pan y uno de los vasos con agua. Murmuró algo de haber comido mucho antes de llegar y Draco reconoció su voz._

_La había visto un par de veces con Potter y su clan. Recordaba haberla capturado como integrante de la Brigada Inquisitorial. La recordaba porque no había puesto resistencia durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la oficina de aquella bruja bajita. Incluso en aquel momento, encerrada en la mazmorra, sin acceso a magia de ningún tipo, parecía aburrida. Ella miró a Draco a los ojos y… _

_Él se quedó inmóvil. Sintió aquella asquerosa marca en su antebrazo arder, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima a aquella chica. Había algo en aquellos ojos grises que lo engancharon. Y Draco supo, de inmediato, que sus viajes a las mazmorras no serían los mismos de ahora en adelante. Se marchó de allí, atendiendo el llamado de su, ahora, señor. _


	3. Chapter 3

Las cosas se salían de control más seguido ahora. En cualquier momento del día, estallaban pupitres, explotaba el contenido de algún caldero, se incendiaba un pergamino o desaparecían las pertenencias de alguien. Ya no bastaba con que ellos anduviesen en grupo (Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott se les habían unido); en los alrededores del campus del colegio se podían observar grupos grandes de estudiantes vestidos con los colores verde y plateado.

Habían encontrado un poco de paz por una semana, o al menos en el sentido de que no habían tenido ningún enfrentamiento. Paz ya no había, estaban paranoicos, atentos a cualquier sonido u objeto extraño. Sin embargo, aquel día se habían descuidado un poco: Blaise y Draco se alejaron del resto del grupo para ir al baño cuando fueron interceptados por un grupo de Gryffindors. A pesar de que fueron rápidos en sacar sus varitas y usar hechizos de protección, fue tanto lo que les lanzaron que no pudieron esquivarlo todo. El ataque comenzó de un pronto a otro y, en pocos segundos, ambos chicos quedaron cubiertos de mocos de trol, sangre de dragón, y excremento de escregutos de cola explosiva.

Por una milésima de segundo, y gracias al escudo protector, Draco pudo observar a una chiquilla rubia saliendo de la biblioteca, en dirección opuesta. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que aquellos estudiantes comenzaron a lanzar bombas fétidas y otros artículos. Eran siete contra dos, dos que no atacaban. Molesto, Blaise gritó un "protego" que lanzó a dos de ellos unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

\- Mierda – murmuró el moreno entre dientes.

Blaise y Draco se miraron, como si quisiesen convencerse de que no valía la pena luchar. Fue como si necesitaran el apoyo del otro para no convertirse en aquello a lo que le estaban huyendo.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?!

Lo que estaban viendo sus ojos debían estar engañándolos. Era casi imposible. Si no hubiesen crecido en un ambiente mágico, tal vez les costaría más tiempo creerlo: la profesora McGonagall estaba señalando con su varita a los alumnos de su propia casa por defenderlos a ellos. Unos slytherins. No era secreto para nadie que aquella mujer era muy justa, pero también se sabía que su resentimiento hacia aquellas familias cobardes o las que estuvieron en contra permanecía vivo. Sin embargo, mantenía la varita firme al tiempo que ordenaba al grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor que bajaran las suyas. Ellos dos, acorralados, no hicieron más que observar.

Los estudiantes rojidorados bajaron sus varitas y escucharon, asesinando a los verdiplateados con la mirada, sus respectivos castigos. El rubio y el moreno permanecieron quietos, en posición de defensa. No intentaron siquiera limpiarse hasta que esos Gryffindors se perdieron de vista. Escucharon con atención a la exasperada McGonagall, y el cómo les urgía a hacer algo al respecto.

\- Profesora, disculpe por interrumpirla – comenzó Blaise, con ese tono tan formal – es un poco difícil para nosotros defendernos en la situación en la que estamos. Hay estudiantes que nos temen y la otra mitad nos detesta.

\- Se van a defender y punto. Ustedes no son unos niños y ellos tampoco. Ellos no van a dejar esos pensamientos aniñados de la noche a la mañana, y ustedes conocen demasiados hechizos de protección como para necesitar niñera. ¡Por favor! – exclamó, malhumorada, mientras se marchaba.

Volvieron a la biblioteca con sus compañeros, ambos con una cara lista para degollar a cualquiera que se les cruzara. Los otros tres slytherins escucharon atentos a Blaise y Draco urgiéndoles que se defendieran más agresivamente. Los ojos de Daphne casi se salen de su cabeza cuando Blaise dijo que era idea de McGonagall. Conversaron un poco más, pero Draco no puso atención: aquella chiquilla rubia había vuelto a entrar en la biblioteca y no tenía que verla dos veces para saber quién era. Lovegood.

Recordó, entonces, que la profesora dijo que alguien le había avisado de todo aquello. ¿Sería posible que…? No, jamás. Lovegood debía odiarlo.

Cansado de esos enfrentamientos, Draco se atrevió a dar un paseo en la noche. Iba con la varita en mano, no querría tener un incidente como el de la tarde. Tan solo quería despejar la mente un poco. El enojo de sentirse víctima incapaz de defenderse lo tenía atascado en la garganta, deseando salir en un gruñido a gritos. La mano que no llevaba la varita iba formada en un puño, sus uñas clavándose en su palma, haciéndole daño.

En algún momento él fue el rey de aquellos pasillos, los estudiantes se quitaban de su camino, atraídos por la idea de no ser sus víctimas. Ahora, sin embargo, él caminaba lentamente, atento a cualquier ruido. Deseaba poder atacar, deseaba infundir miedo de nuevo, deseaba que ese estúpido colegio supiera el potencial que él tenía de hacer daño.

Pero era una mentira, si pudiese desear algo, tan solo se limitaría a haber nacido en otra familia. No quería atacar, tan solo no quería ser la víctima. No quería que las personas le tuviesen miedo, pero sí respeto. A pesar de que sí podía infringir mucho daño a alguien, no quería que todos lo supieran. Si pudiese evitar…

Escuchó algo. Alzó la varita. No estaba seguro en qué parte del castillo estaba, por lo que decidió esconderse detrás de una estatua. Oía murmullos. No. Eran tarareos. Quien sea que fuese, sonaba alegre. Se asomó levemente y su cerebro reemplazó la imagen de la rubia caminando distraídamente hacia él por el recuerdo de aquella misma chica acostada en posición fetal en su mazmorra, temblando y rogando que detuvieran el castigo. Draco se quedó helado. Finalmente, Lovegood llegó hasta donde se encontraba él. Ambos se miraron, como si fuesen incapaces de quitar la mirada.

\- Curioso - murmuró ella, todavía frente a él.

Vestía una pijama infantil que le cubría el cuerpo entero, sin siquiera mostrar su figura. Llevaba zapatillas de correr, a pesar de que era más de media noche. Draco tragó saliva. No podía verla a los ojos sin que lo atacaran aquellos recuerdos. Sintió un escalofrío y quitó la mirada, pero no se marchó.

\- ¿Pesadillas? – le preguntó a ella, sintiendo que la palabra se escapó de sus labios. Lovegood asintió, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- ¿Tú?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Quería huir. No podía estar en presencia de ella, no luego de todo lo que habían vivido, todo lo que él le había hecho. Se sentía culpable con tan solo respirar el mismo aire. ¿Cómo podía esperar que otros lo respetaran cuando él mismo se repudiaban de esa manera?

Entonces, sintió, por segunda vez aquel año, y tercera vez en total, el suave tacto de su piel. Lovegood había tomado su puño entre sus manos, suavizando el gesto. Draco la miró, sorprendido, sin poder apartarse. A pesar de que solo era un año mayor, su mano se veía mucho más grande entre las suyas. Las pequeñas caricias que le hacía con su pulgar lograron calmarlo un poco y todo su cuerpo se relajó.

Ella le sonreía.

**. . . . .**

* * *

_25 diciembre 1997_

_Bajó aquellas escaleras, dejando que la ira tomará control de todo su cuerpo. Nunca había sido fan de la Navidad, pero los banquetes que solían tener lugar en su mansión eran de envidiar. Este año, sin embargo, fue tétrico y oscuro. No hubo un árbol ni decoraciones. No hubo un banquete. No hubo regalos. El Señor Tenebroso no celebraba esas fechas, al parecer. Jamás podría olvidar el rostro dolido de su madre mientras fingía que era una noche más. Y era por eso que se había ofrecido a llevar la cena a los esclavos: lo que sea para alejarse de aquel hombre enfurecido porque el tonto cararajada había escapado o algo así._

_Abrió distraídamente la reja y, por primera vez, entró en aquella horrible habitación y permitió que la luz de su varita iluminara las frías y sucias paredes. Colocó la bandeja con la comida en el suelo y se sentó, recostándose en la pared. No estaba pensando claramente, pero necesitaba huir de todo aquel lío en el piso superior. Gracias a que era un Malfoy, su magia existía en ese lugar. Oyó cómo los esclavos se acercaban lentamente._

_\- Coman y ya – soltó él._

_El señor Ollivander no lo pensó dos veces y tomó lo que le correspondía. Aquella vez era más comida de lo normal, porque Draco no prestó atención a qué exactamente les ordenó a los elfos que prepararan. Pero ella fue diferente. Lovegood se acercó sigilosamente y, en vez de tomar su comida e irse a esconder, se sentó del otro lado de la bandeja, cerca de Draco. El rubio ni la miró._

_Se conocía aquella metodología de memoria: se enojaría, sentiría que le falta el aire, pero no haría nada y, con el tiempo, se guardaría todas esas emociones. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente, mientras todo lo que acababa de vivir pasaba por su mente como si fuese un hechizo de circuitos. Confiado en que los esclavos estaban lo suficientemente débiles para hacer algo, se atrevió a cerrar los ojos._

_Entonces, algo tomó su mano. Supo qué era, pero no abrió los ojos. Luna Lovegood estaba acariciándole el dorso de la mano. Su tacto era, de alguna manera, suave y áspero al mismo tiempo. Draco resopló, soltando en su respiración ese peso que sentía en sus hombros. Lovegood iba a quitar lentamente su mano de la suya, pero él la detuvo. No lo admitiría, pero entre tanta oscuridad era fácil ocultar que todavía necesitaba su suave caricia antes de marcharse._

_\- Feliz Navidad, Draco – murmuró ella, mientras se acercaba un poco más, y comía con la otra mano._

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Hola. Sé que esta historia no se parece en nada a las otras que he publicado, bueno, tal vez en el hecho de que Draco y Luna son protagonistas. Creo que la trama sale de un lugar oscuro en mí, un lugar donde el mundo sigue luego de un evento negativo pero las cicatrices quedan y no se olvidan tan fácilmente. Considero a Draco uno de los personajes más enriquecedores por eso mismo, mientras que Luna tendrá la facilidad de ver algo positivo en las cicatrices dolorosas del pasado.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Todo el colegio lo odiaba. Estaba seguro de ello, no entendía por qué habría una sola alma que se compadeciera de él de alguna manera. Draco sentía el repudio de todos. No importaba cuantas veces fue pareja en Pociones de Granger o Weasley, o el hecho de que nunca contraatacaba a nadie. Él siempre sería hijo de Lucius Malfoy, heredero del lujo y la fama Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para que los demás no pensaran en él como una basura. Incluso él no lo hacía…

Blaise había hecho la paz con su mala reputación. Una noche, mientras la Sala Común de Slytherin rebosaba con risas de sus integrantes (realmente el único lugar donde podían mostrarse felices), el moreno comentó:

\- No me esforcé por siete años en caerle bien a nadie, creo que es muy tarde para que me importe.

Aunque la situación era muy diferente ahora, y él lo sabía, tenía razón. No valía la pena intentar agradarles a aquellas personas que una vez ellos mismos repudiaron por su estatus de sangre o su situación económica. Existían otros Slytherins, como Daphne Greengrass, que tan solo sufrían por haber sido seleccionados en aquella casa. Sea como sea, antes de Navidad, la mayoría de los integrantes de aquella casa habían tomado una nueva actitud: asimilar el disgusto de otros y utilizarlo a su favor. Pansy, por ejemplo, amenazó a una Ravenclaw con ponerle un hechizo a su joyería, de tal manera que cualquiera que la tocase tendría acné; con la fama del señor Parkinson, aquella chiquilla realmente se asustó. Claro, era mentira, pero les funcionaba.

Él, sin embargo, todavía se mantenía firme en su decisión inicial. Aun si aquello significaba que sería irremediablemente infeliz mientras estuviese en ese castillo. Pero, eso no era del todo cierto. Draco Malfoy era feliz, o al menos tenía sus momentos felices de vez en cuando. Claro, estos eran seguidos por una terrible culpa y desdicha, pero antes de ese año nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Y pensar que todo se debía a una chiquilla…

Ahora que podían andar más libremente por el castillo, ya que todos sabían que la misma profesora McGonagall les había exigido defenderse de cualquiera que atentase contra la tranquilidad en el castillo; cada noche luego de la cena tanto Blaise como Draco salían a caminar un poco. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde iba el moreno, pero él tenía ya un destino. Iba a uno de las aulas vacías del tercer piso, una de aquellas con un balcón. Y allí, viendo el cielo, esperaba. Estaba seguro que llegaría. Y es que, sin saber cómo, habían desarrollado aquella rutina. Ella llegaría, no hablarían, pero ambos se despejaban con la compañía del otro.

Aquella noche fue diferente.

\- Mis pesadillas suceden solo cuando duermo, pero en tu caso no sucede así, ¿cierto? – preguntó la rubia.

Draco la miró. La suave y fría brisa le corría un poco el flequillo que con tanto esfuerzo mantenía en su lugar durante el día. Ella, al contrario, llevaba su larga cabellera en un moño mal hecho y varios mechones danzaban libres al ritmo del viento. Ella tenía las piernas fuera del balcón, mientras que él estaba recostado al borde de la ventana. Si, por alguna razón, hubiese alguien fuera que se atreviera a ver hacia arriba, tan solo podría verla a ella. Aunque, debía admitir, aquello tampoco le gustaba.

Él ya no intentaba entender por qué estar con ella lograba relajarlo. Encontraba en ella y en aquellos grandes ojos grises la paz necesaria para seguir adelante. Aun no encontraba las palabras para disculparse por todo el daño que le había hecho, y esto le estaba matando lentamente. Al fin y al cabo, cada vez que la veía, recordaba su figura débil en la mazmorra de su propia casa. No se lo había dicho, por supuesto, pero daba igual porque Luna Lovegood era la persona más intuitiva que conocía.

Le daba lo mismo si el resto del colegio le aborrecía, pero la culpa que sentía al ver a esta pequeña rubia le comía por dentro. ¿Cómo era posible que encontrara en la misma persona tal estado de tranquilidad y, al mismo tiempo, la culpa y el remordimiento más fuerte que había sentido en toda su vida? Él, Draco, que había lastimado a muchísimas personas indirectamente con sus acciones antes y durante la guerra… Pero a ella la había lastimado directamente.

\- Digo, eso que tienes en tu brazo debe traerte malos recuerdos – comentó ella cuando se dio cuenta que él no contestaría.

Una vez que el silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, ambos dirigieron la mirada al exterior. Estaba comenzando a nevar. Ella extendió su mano, esperando que un copo de nieve aterrizara en aquella blanca palma. A Luna no parecía importarle que la temperatura hubiese caído potencialmente aquel invierno, y en ese momento llevaba puesto su uniforme, unas mallas negras y una sueta sencilla. Su nariz y orejas se veían un tanto rojas, mientras que el color del resto de su piel era tan blanco como el mármol. Draco debía verse similar. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante ese pensamiento.

Sin dudarlo, se quitó sus guantes y se los dio. Luna se colocó uno y mantuvo la mano que esperaba el copo de nieve al descubierto.

\- Vamos, haz lo mismo. Anda ya – le insistió.

Aunque pensaba que era una completa estupidez, Draco lo hizo. Estuvieron en aquella posición por demasiado tiempo. Él se dedicó a mirarla a ella, detallar los pequeños temblores que tenía gracias al frío, lo mucho que parpadeaba, sus mechones libres, lo bien que olía y lo grande que le quedaba su guante. Aquello trajo un pensamiento que no esperaba: quería envolver aquella mano con la suya. Draco la miró a los ojos, como hacía siempre que necesitaba calmarse. Ella no lo miraba.

Un diminuto y casi transparente copo de nieve aterrizó lentamente en la mano de él. Ella, en vez de entristecerse porque no fue en la suya, se volteó con una gran sonrisa. Estaba emocionada. Tomó su mano entre las suyas, obligándolo a hacer un puño. Draco la miró, al tiempo que sentía el pequeño pedazo de hielo quemarle en la palma de la mano. Por un segundo creyó que ella lo estaba castigando y pensó que lo merecía. Pero su mente no logró aferrarse a ese pensamiento porque, nuevamente, Draco estaba perdido en sus ojos. Podía sentir, como si estuviese lejano, aquel ardor. El copo estaba tan frío que le quemaba la piel.

Así como comenzó, todo terminó. Luna le abrió el puño, todavía sonriente y observó lo roja que se había puesto la palma de su mano. Draco también lo miró. El copo no se había derretido del todo, por lo que ella sopló levemente y este se fue.

\- ¿Ves? Duele tan solo si te aferras a él. A que ya no te duele, ¿cierto?

\- No, es cierto – murmuró él, todavía perdido en el hecho de que ella no le había soltado las manos.

\- Así son esos recuerdos, Draco.

Pero él no podía evitar aferrarse. Lo mantenían vivo. Lo mantenían cuerdo. Sí, le atormentaban todo el tiempo, pero era lo que él merecía por haber sido un monstruo en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que ella misma fuese quien le pidiera que olvidara aquello? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró de nuevo el cielo. No quería hablar y mucho menos con aquel nudo en la garganta.

A esto se refería. Una sola mirada a Luna y recordaba todo malo, a pesar de lo bien que se sentía junto a ella y del calor que brindaban sus manos a la suya. Todavía había contacto entre sus manos. No era una caricia, pero era lo mejor que le estaba pasando esa noche.

**x x x x**

* * *

_1 de enero, 1998_

_Desde su habitación podía escuchar a ese hombre ebrio, gritando y exigiendo a sus seguidores que la pasaran bien. Al parecer el Señor Tenebroso disfrutaba de vez en cuando un trago fuerte de whisky. ¿Quién lo diría? Pero Draco no le veía la ironía, tan solo podía pensar en que era su casa y su madre estaba escondida en su alcoba, al igual que él en la suya. Su padre debía estar en la sala de estar, tratando de no hacer enojar a aquel brujo._

_Miró fuera de su ventana y pudo observar puntos brillantes, como explotando en el cielo. Fuegos artificiales. Estúpidos productos muggles. Estúpidos seres sin magia que no notaban que todo se estaba yendo rápidamente a la mierda. Estúpida escoria celebrando el año nuevo como si hubiese realmente algo qué celebrar._

_Harto, salió de su habitación y se encaminó al único lugar donde realmente podía despejarse. Abrió la reja, como le era de costumbre. Aquel anciano se asomó y, al verle sin comida, tal solo dio media vuelta en su cama. Ya les habían entregado algo de comer hace unas horas, por eso él iba con las manos vacías. Porque eso sí, en su embriaguez, el señor Tenebroso había ordenado alimentar a los esclavos más de lo normal, como si intentase ser amable con ellos._

_La chica, aquella rubia que parecía no tenerle miedo, lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mazmorra. Draco tan solo la detalló un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos. Trató de calmarse con su propia respiración. Sin embargo, tan solo logró hacer aquello que tanto odiaba: llorar. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos incontrolablemente. Él tan solo tenía un propósito y estaba fallando. Tampoco podía controlar su respiración. _

_Draco Malfoy lloró aquella noche como no lo había hecho en demasiado tiempo ya. Toda su frustración se iba yendo en cada gota salada. Mantenía su varita aferrada, pero no abrió los ojos en todo el tiempo que lloró. Tal vez ya había pasado una hora, incluso más. Cuando, finalmente, su respiración se normalizó, escuchó movimientos. Abrió los ojos de golpe, extendiendo la varita. Pero no era más que aquella chiquilla tratando de mantenerse despierta. Cabeceaba ligeramente. ¿Por qué no se iba a acostar en aquel viejo colchón que le habían otorgado? Draco la inspeccionó con la mirada y vio, con un vuelco en el corazón, que llevaba un pequeño pañuelo en su manita. _

_\- Ve a dormir – le exigió. – Ahora._

_Su voz ronca resonó en aquel frío lugar. Ella abrió los ojos y le hizo caso, no con miedo, sino con agotamiento. La oyó roncar suavemente y se acercó a ella. Tomó aquel pañuelo. Era suave y tenía las iniciales "L.L." en azul en una esquina. De cada letra salían unas flores amarillas. Olía a ella. Olía bien. Draco se agachó frente a ella, y le quitó unos cuantos mechones de la sudorosa frente. Dejó el sucio trapito en su cama antes de marcharse de allí. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts había llegado a un punto de paz entre las casas, esto no significaba, por supuesto, que los Slytherins eran tratados con cariño. Eran ignorados. Los demás estudiantes solían pretender que ellos no existían. En clases, nunca emparejaban con ellos y si ganaban o perdían puntos, realmente les daba igual. Un día, Draco encontró a un chico de Gryffindor en la enfermería. Al parecer, una chica de Slytherin le sugirió no colocar las uñas molidas de dragón a su mezcla de pócima energizante, a lo cual él no hizo caso y la mezcla explotó en el salón. Nadie podía culparlo, pero era un extremo ya molesto. Al menos tenía algo positivo: podían andar por donde quisieran en el castillo y el resto se quitaría de su camino.

Fue así como Draco descubrió a dónde iba Blaise todas las noches. Luna, que era prefecta de Ravenclaw, le había citado por el baño de prefectos aquella noche. Un poco asustado y sin saber qué esperar, el rubio iba en aquella dirección cuando se encontró una clase entreabierta, en una zona totalmente desierta (o quedó desierta por los alumnos que vieron a Draco y se fueron).

Al parecer, el moreno había hecho un trato con una chica de Hufflepuff. Él le ayudaba a mejorar en Encantamientos mientras ella le enseñaba del mundo muggle. Cuando Draco se decidió a encararlo, Blaise tan solo se limitó a decir que, en su plan, aprender del mundo muggle para incluirlo en la política mágica era un requisito. Aquello había sucedido tres noches antes de marcharse a sus vacaciones de invierno.

El mundo realmente había cambiado. Pero nada de aquello importaba porque, al llegar a la casa de Londres de sus padres, su madre le pidió que fuera a la Mansión a rescatar unas cuantas pertenencias que había dejado porque ella se sentía incapaz de volver. Le prometió que iría ahí antes de que las vacaciones terminaran.

Él tampoco tenía deseos de ir ahí. Al aparecerse en la entrada de la mansión el rubio tuvo que tomarse unos segundos antes de poder asimilar lo que iba a hacer. Aquel jardín gigante era ahora el cementerio de plantas, y no parecía siquiera que roedores vivieran ahí. Era un desierto. Al abrir la puerta principal tan solo pudo ver una triste luz entrar por las ventanas, iluminando la más desdichada escena: muebles destrozados, las lámparas de cristal hechas añicos en el suelo, algunas ventanas rotas. Al parecer los aurores no habían tenido cuidado alguno por sus pertenencias.

Se encaminó decidido a la habitación de sus padres y tomó todo lo que su madre le había encomendado. Lo dejó en un maletín que llevaba un hechizo de extensión indetectable y salió de allí. Sintió un escalofrío al pasar por su propia habitación, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. La mayoría de sus pertenencias seguían ahí.

* * *

_Las lágrimas bajaban por su cara la noche que le colocaron la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo. Apretujado al lado de la vieja chimenea, trataba de que sus sollozos fuesen cubiertos por el crepitar de la leña._

* * *

Parpadeó con fuerza y decidió seguir su camino. No quería recordar nada más. Quería volver a encontrar la paz. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que aquella chiquilla rubia era algo así como una droga. La necesitaba. Era lo único que podía calmar su respiración. Sin saber por qué, Draco sacó su varita y se encaminó a las mazmorras. Estaba hiperventilando y la visión le estaba fallando un poco. Tiró el maletín y se aferró a las oxidadas y frías barras que lo separaban de aquel horrible cuarto.

El vaho le permitía ver su irregular respiración. Su mente estaba partida en tres… En el presente… En lo sucedido hace dos semanas con Luna… y lo sucedido con Luna en aquella mazmorra en enero… Creyó estarse volviendo loco, pero al entrar en la fría habitación los recuerdos lo siguieron atacando…

* * *

_28 enero 1998_

_Sentía la ira recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sabía que aquella emoción no era suya. Podía sentir el miedo y la inseguridad debajo de aquel enojo. Lo estaban controlando._

_Su varita se alzó y gritó a los esclavos que se alistaran. Aunque no quería, sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a aquella chica rubia, que lo miraba. Estaba asustada._

* * *

Volvió a parpadear y la habitación estaba vacía. No había rastro de Luna, de magia oscura, de la ira, ni siquiera parecía la misma habitación. Draco estaba teniendo demasiados problemas para respirar. Su cabeza comenzó a latir fuertemente, había destellos negros en su visión. Se aferró con más fuerza a su varita, sabiendo que era inútil. Trató de enfocar su mente en algo, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en ella…

* * *

_15 diciembre 1998_

_Llegó a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado en el quinto piso de Hogwarts. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. Luna lo había citado ahí y él no sabía qué esperar. Es decir, ¿irían al baño? ¿O lo sorprendería con otro destino? _

_La rubia llegó, su cabello blanco danzando en el viento conforme se acercaba a él. Ya era tarde y ninguno debía estar fuera de su respectiva sala común. Luna no dijo nada, le tomó de la muñeca, otorgándole una pequeña descarga. Draco nunca se acostumbraba a esa sensación. La chica murmuró la contraseña y entraron en el baño. Draco tragó saliva, nervioso. Ella sonreía. Estaba feliz._

* * *

Pero el recuerdo no duró mucho y, al quedar hincado en el suelo frío, tratando de aferrarse a su propia respiración, sintiendo el frío calarle los huesos, sintió su propio corazón doler como nunca antes.

* * *

_28 enero 1998_

_Con un simple movimiento de su varita, el viejo Ollivander cayó inconsciente del otro lado de la habitación. Era un adulto mayor y estaba malnutrido, cualquier golpe le haría daño irreversible. Draco no pudo evitar que, aun así, era un hombre bastante fuerte. Pero otra parte suya le convenció que era un traidor, un engreído con un complejo de héroe, arriesgando su estúpida vida con tal de proteger un tesoro. La idea lo confundió un poco, pero algo le decía que alguien más lo estaba convenciendo, y que la idea no era suya._

_Se volvió hacia la chiquilla, que se mantenía en pie. Temblaba y su mirada delataba el miedo que recorría sus venas. Draco sintió el deseo de protegerla, veía en sus ojos un poco de luz y sintió que la habitación ya no era tan oscura. Una voz se río en su cabeza y Draco se sintió avergonzado. Levantó su varita y le exigió a la rubia que se hincara frente a él. Ella se negó._

* * *

Draco se llevó la mano a su pecho, como si pudiese sacar su corazón de su cuerpo para que dejara de doler. Se estaba esforzando con fuerza por inhalar, pero no estaba funcionando del todo. Sintió las lágrimas correr por el extremo de sus ojos. Pensó que moriría ahí mismo, y creyó que se lo merecía. Se merecía estar solo y morir de esa manera después de todo lo que había hecho.

* * *

_15 diciembre 1998_

_Luna escogió las sales de baño, los colores del agua, la cantidad de burbujas y la temperatura de la espuma. Draco la miraba, confundido. Él no había traído vestido de baño. Un súbito pensamiento le hizo ruborizarse hasta en las orejas. Era toda una suerte que ella no estuviera viendo. La rubia era libre, iba y venía a su antojo en el gran baño de prefectos. Él había estado ahí antes e incluso había tenido unas cuantas citas en sus mejores días. Pero ahora, con un poco de pena, debía admitir que estaba nervioso._

_Ella lo ponía nervioso. Él no sabía que esperar de ella… Tan solo le había enviado una nota secreta que le pedía que se encontraran allí esa noche. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Quería hablar de nuevo sobre sus pesadillas? ¿Quería que pasara algo entre ellos? Draco tragó saliva ruidosamente, de pronto se sintió demasiado caliente._

_\- Ven – dijo ella, justo antes de quitarse los zapatos y las medias, y entrar (aun con ropa) en el baño._

_Draco sonrió._

* * *

Draco volvió a la realidad, podía ver de nuevo, pero el dolor en el pecho se había agravado. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr. No sabía dónde estaba su varita, pero no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para pensar en algo que lo sacara de ahí. Quería luchar, no quería morir. Tenía que despedirse… Esto no podía acabar así…

* * *

_28 enero 1998_

_\- Póstrate. Ahora. – dijo Draco y sintió el sonido de su voz ajeno. _

_Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, como si por primera vez en su vida no pudiera creer lo que tenía en frente. Él sintió el deseo de echarse una risa burlona. ¿Lovegood siendo incapaz de creer algo? Jamás viviría para experimentar ese día. Pero en vez de reír, Draco extendió la varita, le apuntó directamente y la obligó a hincarse. Le murmuró algo sobre Potter y ella negó._

_Luna Lovegood alzó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos…_

* * *

Draco miró alrededor de la mazmorra, buscando desesperadamente aquel pedazo de madera con la esperanza de poder salir de allí.

* * *

_15 diciembre 1998_

_Draco se limitó a meter de las rodillas para abajo en aquel baño. No estaba seguro de querer arriesgarse a que alguien entrara y los viera en una posición comprometedora. A ella no le importó en lo más mínimo. Luna nadaba y le contaba anectdotas de su infancia como si estuviesen de vacaciones. Él miraba la entrada del baño sin parar, temeroso de que alguien pudiera entrar._

_\- ...Y así fue como me lastimé la muñeca – comentaba ella, acercándose un poco a él. - ¿Esperas a alguien?_

_\- No._

_\- Te avergüenzas._

_Draco ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de comentarios. A lo que no se acostumbraba, sin embargo, era al deseo incontrolable que le obligaba a hacer lo necesario para convencerla de que él no pensaba así. Por eso, se acercó a ella, dejando que el agua le consumiera del pecho para abajo._

_\- Draco Malfoy no siente vergüenza – afirmó._

_Ella rió, como hacía siempre que él mentía tan descaradamente. Él sonrió. Haría lo que estuviese en su poder para hacerla reír así y ni siquiera sabía el porqué. Como si estuviese bajo la maldición Imperius, Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara entre las manos. No podía parar._

_Luna lo miró directo a los ojos…_

* * *

Justo cuando encontró la varita en el suelo de aquella mazmorra, recordó el suave tacto de los dulces labios de aquella chiquilla. Recordó que ella le había correspondido el beso. Recordó que sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a su camisa. Recordó lo feliz que fue en ese momento.

Pero al estirar la mano para alcanzar la varita, solo hubo un recuerdo en su mente. Uno tan poderoso que opacó cualquier pizca de felicidad que podía existir en él.

Draco Malfoy, tirado en el piso de aquella sucia mazmorra, tratando de alcanzar su propia varita, recordó cómo la había estirado aquella noche del 28 de enero, cómo le había apuntado directamente a Luna con ella y había gritado la maldición que los marcaría por siempre.

_¡CRUCIO!_

Y luego perdió la consciencia.


	6. Chapter 6

El agua fría recorría su cuerpo, siguiendo sus contornos sucios por el sudor. Estaba totalmente vestido, pero no le importaba. Había vomitado y todavía sentía un malestar general en su cuerpo. Mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, con miedo de que al abrirlos la realidad no hubiese cambiado.

Se había despertado en la mazmorra unas cuantas horas después, y su cuerpo todavía se sentía resentido por ello. No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a la casa de la ciudad. Sabía que había dejado el maletín en la habitación de su madre y se había encaminado directo a su ducha.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba recostado a la pared del baño, dejando que el agua le quitara aquella horrible sensación. Todavía podía sentir sus piernas temblar. Parpadeó lentamente, como si quisiera aparecer en otro sitio, siendo otra persona. Se sentía exhausto. Su respiración era tranquila, ajena a sus pensamientos. Su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos.

Estaba convencido de que nunca más volvería a esa estúpida mansión. No importaba qué le pidiera su madre. No había nada que la vida pudiera darle que le harían volver. No. Nunca. Jamás.

Al menos había recordado su único propósito para volver a Hogwarts. Estaba ahí para luego marcharse. Lejos, muy lejos.

Comenzó a desnudarse, despegándose de las sucias y frías prendas. Allí, en su antebrazo, descansaba la horrible y deformada marca. Como todas las veces que la veía, tuvo ganas de arrancarse el brazo. Pensó en la única persona que la había visto aparte de él. Lovegood. Aquella vez en el baño de prefectos. Él la descubrió mirándola mientras él se secaba con su varita. Ella no dijo nada, incluso parecía que no le desagradaba. De verdad que ella estaba loca.

Luna.

No había dejado de pensar en ella desde que había despertado. Ella era demasiado valiosa. Ella era la única capaz de ver algo bueno en él. Ella era magnífica. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en una sola cosa: Luna. No podía decir que la amara, pero ella provocaba un fuego en su interior que lo mantenía caliente; era casi como si solo ella pudiese hacerlo sentir vivo. Es mucho poder para una pequeña persona. Draco frunció el ceño. Eso no le gustaba.

Recordó brevemente lo que había sentido al besarla. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su columna. Tal vez no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Tal vez dejarse ir en esa sensación era lo más sensato. Tal vez…

Recordó cómo le había apuntado con la varita en aquella mazmorra. Se maldijo. Debía disculparse con la rubia por todo lo que le había hecho.

Decidió que sería su nuevo propósito. Era algo mucho más importante que tan solo demostrarle al mundo mágico que él había cambiado. Aquello ya no era ni remotamente importante. Ahora solo importaba la opinión de esa chiquilla.

* * *

Su madre le dijo un corto adiós antes de que él se marchara para King Cross. Draco lamentaba dejarla en ese estado, pero no podía quedarse por ella. La estación le parecía ajena, extraña. Había estado allí tan solo unas semanas atrás, sin contar todas la veces que estuvo ahí en los últimos años, y le parecía estar viendo una caricatura. Las familias se despedían de sus hijos entre abrazos y gestos de cariño. Él iba solo, ni siquiera llevaba un baúl. De todas formas, estaba ocupado buscando con la mirada a una persona.

\- Bueno, te ves descansado - dijo una voz familiar detrás suyo. Draco se volteó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, la primera vez que sonreía en mucho tiempo. Era fan del sarcasmo y la ironía. - ¿A quién buscas? - preguntó Blaise, tan desinteresado como siempre.

A pesar de ser bastante altos, ambos estiraron el cuello para observar entre la multitud. Era curioso que ninguno de los dos hacía caso a los murmullos de aquellos a su alrededor. Algunas personas, tanto estudiantes como adultos, les tiraban comentarios de odio y amenaza, a lo que ellos hacía oídos sordos.

_\- Cobardes._

Entonces los vieron. El clan de Potter había llegado a la estación y las personas les aplaudían. Draco lo vio abrazar a su novia. Interesante como ese grupito también estaba ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero nada de eso importaba, porque detrás de la pelirroja se encontraba la rubia a la que estaba buscando. Parecía que había crecido un poco en esas dos semanas.

\- Vamos a encontrar asiento - murmuró Draco, ignorando las miradas de su amigo.

Caminaron en dirección al grupito de Potter, recibiendo más comentarios odiosos. Blaise caminaba altanero, con la cabeza en alto, sin mirar a las personas. Aunque Draco se veía igual, por dentro estaba muy nervioso. No sabía qué esperar, lo único que sabía con certeza es que no le hablaría mientras estuviera cerca de ese grupo. Está bien que Potter y él habían hecho las paces, y saldado sus deudas, pero eso no significaba que alguna vez en la vida se tratarían con algo más que amabilidad.

_\- Escoria._

Draco no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la rubia. Se sentía hipnotizado. ¿Estaba parpadeando?

_\- Deberían dejar Hogwarts._

Ella parecía brillar entre tanta persona común. Potter la abrazó. Probablemente se estaban despidiendo. Al fin y al cabo, ni Potter ni el Weasley iban más al colegio. Estúpido Potter. Un instinto casi terrenal le dijo a Draco que debía separarlos, nadie tenía derecho a ponerle una mano encima a ella. Luna era…

_\- Alejense de Harry._

Harto de los comentarios, Draco se detuvo. Miró a la niña que le había dicho eso con asco. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Blaise le colocó una mano en el hombro y carraspeó. La pequeña les devolvió esa mirada y entró en el tren. Draco volvió sus manos en puños.

Cayó en la fría realidad. Nada de lo que hiciera él le quitaría la fama de ese apellido que debía cargar consigo. No importaba si sufría o no, para esa comunidad él era tan solo el heredero Malfoy. ¿Cómo pensó que podría arriesgarlo todo por ella? Él era capaz, de eso estaba seguro. Pero Luna Lovegood no se merecía a alguien como él. Mejor dicho, no se merecía a alguien con tanto equipaje social como él.

Blaise y él siguieron caminando, esforzándose más por hacer caso omiso a tantos comentarios llenos de odio. Todo su plan de disculparse con Luna colgaba de un hilo en ese momento. Tal vez lo mejor era alejarse de ella y ya. Draco estaba dispuesto a ser infeliz si aquello significaba que ella estaría bien.

Ese pensamiento lo golpeó en el pecho. Sentirse así por alguien era imposible. No era real.

La buscó otra vez con la mirada. Ella lo estaba observando con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios. Luna levantó su pequeña mano y la sacudió. Le estaba saludando. Potter, los Weasleys, y Grange se voltearon para observar a quién saludaba la rubia. Sus sonrisas se esfumaron. Draco asintió en su dirección, sintiendo sus labios formando una sonrisa.

* * *

_15 Octubre 1998_

_Esta era la segunda vez que se encontraba con Lovegood en la noche. _

_Ninguno decía nada. Ambos estaban sentados en el frío césped de un pequeño jardín en el castillo. Estando allí, nadie más podía verlos. _

_El silencio los absorbió desde que se observaron en un pasillo. Claro, eso fue hace unos quince minutos. Se habían visto y, como si hubiesen acordado verse, siguieron por el mismo rumbo. A pesar de que él cambió la dirección constantemente, ella se adaptó fácilmente. _

_Draco miraba el cielo estrellado, sin prestarle atención a la chiquilla al lado suyo. Había pocas nubes esa noche, algo totalmente extraño a finales de otoño. Como todas las noches, quería olvidar todo lo que rondaba por su mente. Andaba un abrigo que podría mantener caliente a una familia entera y, aun así, podía sentir helado su brazo. Mejor dicho, aquella estúpida Marca le quemaba fríamente en su brazo. _

_No mostraba su incomodidad, pero por dentro se sentía ansioso. Tenía unas ganas locas de rascarse esa asquerosa Marca, como si aquello pudiese eliminarla de su piel de una vez por todas. No lo haría, por supuesto. Él no estaba loco y sabía que aquello no solucionaría nada._

_Ella, por otra parte, parecía mostrar todas sus emociones a través de aquellos ojos grandes. ¿Estaba feliz? Sus ojos brillaban. ¿Estaba triste? Sus ojos se apagaban. ¿Estaba cómoda? Pestañeaba tranquilamente. ¿Estaba interesada en algo? No pestañeaba. ¿Curiosa? Pestañeaba rápidamente._

_¿Cómo sabía él todo eso?_

_Porque la observaba._

_Draco Malfoy observaba a Luna Lovegood. No en ese momento, por supuesto. Pero, durante el día, la veía a lo lejos, en la biblioteca, en el Gran Comedor, en clases… Ella era un sujeto interesante._

_Claro, nada de eso importaba porque cada vez que la veía se generaba un gran agujero en su estómago que no lo dejaba en paz. Draco sentía culpa cada vez que la veía. Y lo irónico es que, estando frente a ella, no podía verla a los ojos gracias a esa culpa. Cada vez que la veía quería aclararle qué había sucedido aquella noche en la mazmorra de la mansión. Y cada vez que la tenía en frente su corazón latía violentamente, su estómago se marchaba, sus manos sudaban levemente y no tenía el coraje de mirarla a los ojos._

_Solo debía disculparse. Eso era todo. Una disculpa. "Lo siento". No era tan difícil. Lo diría y ya no tendría que verla luego de eso. Perfecto._

_Pero sus labios permanecieron cerrados. _

_Vio de reojo su rubia cabellera moverse y se paralizó. Ella se estaba yendo. No estaba seguro de si había dicho algo, pero luego no la oyó más. Suspiró aliviado. Podía seguir mirando el cielo estrellado tranquilamente. Se pasó ambas manos por su cabello, alejando el flequillo rebelde de su frente. Volvió a suspirar._

_No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero en cuanto las nubes opacaron las estrellas, decidió que era hora de marcharse. Se levantó y dio media vuelta. Ella no se había ido._

_Luna Lovegood estaba sentada contra el otro lado de la pared, movía desinteresadamente su varita, generando figuras con la luz tenue que esto provocaba. Al verlo, ella también se levantó. Le sonrió y agitó su mano, despidiéndose. Sin pensarlo, Draco también levantó su mano y se despidió. Ella se marchó dando pequeños saltitos, tarareando algo._

_Cuando no la oyó más, él bajó su mano. Sintió sus labios hacer un movimiento extraño y, se dio cuenta, que quería sonreír._

_Tendría que verla de nuevo para disculparse._

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que leen.**

**Han sido unos meses caóticos. Ahora los flashbacks son del mismo tiempo en el que comenzó esta historia. Draco y Luna se vieron varias veces como para ignorar esos encuentros.**

**Espero les guste,**

**Wenn.**


	7. Chapter 7

Una semana completa había pasado desde su llegada a Hogwarts, y el primer fin de semana se le antojaba para poder huir de su amigo. Blaise no cesaba de preguntar sobre Lovegood desde que habían puesto un pie en ese castillo. _¿Cómo conocía a Lovegood? ¿Por qué ella lo había saludado? ¿Eran amigos? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Pasaba algo más? ¿Por qué parece que ella quiere hablar contigo?_

Caminaba distraídamente por los invernaderos de Herbología. Tan solo quería sentir el frío suelo debajo de sus zapatos y recibir aquel aire que le calaba los huesos. Draco era fan del clima frío. Podía oír a grupos de amigos gritando feliz en medio de guerras de bolas de nieve, y se alegraba estar fuera de la vista de cualquier persona.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho luego de Navidad, por supuesto. Siempre los mismos comentarios, el murmullo de las personas cuando lo veían. Sin embargo, ahora cada uno de los Slytherins podía deambular tranquilamente por el castillo. Aquello cambiaba un poco las cosas: ahora Blaise podía expresar abiertamente que recibía clases con la chica de Hufflepuff, y que se estaban ayudando mutuamente. Por otra parte, los Slytherins de primer año finalmente estaban haciendo amistades de otras casas. Pequeños actos como estos lograban amortiguar el recuerdo de hace unos meses.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, feliz, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba. Pero, como todo lo bueno en la vida, llegó a un fin cuando escuchó unas voces. Al reconocer una, y sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta del invernadero 5 y se agachó. Rogó que pasaran de largo y no se detuvieran a curiosear.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

¿Cómo él, el gran Draco Malfoy, se escondía de unas Gryffindor y una rubia Ravenclaw?

Bueno, claro, había que tomar en cuenta que toda la semana había luchado contra el destino para no encontrarse con Lovegood. Cada vez que creía ver su cabello en algún pasillo, daba media vuelta y buscaba otra ruta (aún si eso significaba llegar tarde a alguna de sus clases). Se sentía cobarde pero, en su defensa, ¿cuál es la mejor manera de disculparse con alguien que comenzaba apreciar? ¿especialmente cuando le lanzaste una maldición imperdonable y la dejaste atrapada en la mazmorra de tu casa por meses?

Esta era la primera vez que Draco se sentía así en toda su vida. Ese deseo de hacerla feliz cuando él mismo la había lastimado. Lo peor es que todavía no lograba concretar un plan para disculparse con la rubia. Cada idea en su cabeza era desechada, humillándolo por sus errores. Había decidido que, hasta que un buen plan no se le ocurriera, lo mejor era no hablarle y listo. Tan solo deseaba que aquello fuera tan fácil.

Pero, mientras revisaba que su negra vestimenta no se estuviera ensuciando con elementos de ese invernadero, el rubio se dio cuenta que aquello nunca sería fácil. Su ropa estaba impecable pero él se sintió sucio.

\- Qué día tan lindo. ¿No disfrutan del clima frío? - preguntó aquella voz soñadora.

Draco sintió un hueco en el estómago. No solo tenía mucho tiempo sin oír aquel sonido, sino que además sonó más cerca de lo que esperaba. No sabía qué tanto podían aguantar sus rodillas en esa posición.

\- Es-está adorable - respondió la Weasley.

Draco hizo una mueca. Débil. Tampoco estaba tan frío. Además, alguien que vivía en una pocilga debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de climas.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Luna? Deberíamos irnos encaminando a la biblioteca, tenemos el ensayo para Encantamientos. - dijo la Granger.

\- Tan solo pensé que podíamos tomar un poco de aire fresco antes…

\- Si seguimos aquí no nos dará tiempo. - añadió la tonta nerd con ese tono de voz que desvalidaba todo lo que Lovegood decía.

\- A menos que planees reunirte por aquí con alguien - insinuó la pelirroja. Draco sintió su oído agudizarse, todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en sus piernas pasó a un segundo plano de relevancia. Hubo un extraño sonido, claramente se estaban hablando con las miradas. - Malfoy, tal vez.

Si alguna vez tuvo alma, en aquel momento abandonó su cuerpo. Creyó dejar de respirar por un segundo: no quería que al inhalar se perdiera de lo que aquella rubia podía contestar. Pero esa respuesta llegó más tarde de lo que pensó. Antes de oírla de nuevo, se escucharon pisadas y diferentes suspiros (además de lo que estaba seguro era la Weasley frotándose los guantes).

\- Ya se los dije, no planeamos vernos. No he vuelto a saber nada de él - El rubio tragó saliva, un poco decepcionado de que esa frase no llevara consigo un tono triste. - Además…

\- Bueno, suficiente. Yo debo empezar este ensayo ya, las veo en la biblioteca.

Desde su posición en el suelo, Draco pudo ver una sombra pasar por las ventanas de aquel invernadero y desaparecer entre los otros módulos. _Una menos_, pensó; feliz de que esa ñoña se hubiese marchado.

\- Luna. En serio, ¿no te parece extraño que Malfoy te esté evitando? - un silencio. - Creo que es algo así como una señal de que debes dejar de pensar en él… - otro silencio. - De todas maneras solo se reunieron dos veces, ¿no? Eso no significa que sean amigos...

¿Lovegood había mentido? Draco alzó las cejas, olvidando por completo que se escondía de esas chicas. ¿Por qué ella haría eso? Ella, que era tan pura, había mentido sobre su relación con él. Sin saber por qué, aquello le hizo sonreír un poco.

\- Confío en tí, Luna, sé que sabrás hacer lo que es mejor.

Una segunda sombra pasó por las ventanas del invernadero y se perdió de vista. Luego de unos minutos, las pisadas volvieron a escucharse. Draco tenía la mirada perdida, y estaba más concentrado en todo lo que acababa de oír. Por supuesto que las leonas no querrían que él se acercara a ella, la rubia era demasiado buena para contaminarse de él. Se dejó caer en el suelo, perplejo. Sabía que ellas tenían razón y que él mismo estaba cumpliendo ese deseo, pero se sintió derrotado, como si le hubieran golpeado en el centro del estómago.

La otra puerta del invernadero se abrió lentamente. Draco abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. No tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie, cuando la rubia ya había asomado su cabeza y lo miraba, con ese aire de sorpresa que no comunicaba su verdadera emoción.

\- ¿Draco?

* * *

_31 de Octubre, 1998_

_Luego del festín, Draco tomó otro rumbo. Como si sus piernas fuesen controladas por alguien más, se encontró en poco tiempo en aquella clase vacía. Algo de todo aquello le daba paz. Llevaba las bolsas del pantalón repletas de golosinas, tal como solía hacer en casa cuando era niño. No importaba que tuviera acceso a todo lo que quisiera comer, le gustaba la sensación de comerlas en soledad y sentir que estaba prohibido. Este era su octavo año haciendo esto fuera de casa_; _y su última vez en ese castillo._

_Creyó oír a Filch y apresuró el paso. Al tomar en su mano la perilla de la clase, escuchó claramente a la Señora Norris y no dudó en entrar de una vez. Permaneció con su cuerpo presionado a la puerta, escuchando atentamente a cualquier sonido que le indicara que la posición de esos dos._

_\- Creo que se han ido - murmuró alguien en la oscuridad de la habitación._

_No estaba seguro de cuántas veces se vieron antes de hacer de esa clase su punto de encuentro. No solían dirigirse la palabra, pero de alguna manera sentía que se comunicaban bastante bien. Ella estaba sentada al borde de la ventana, cerca del balcón. Y, para mayor sorpresa del rubio, tenía un plato con unos cuantos bocadillos en su regazo._

_Se acercó, sin decir nada, y se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia afuera. Era una noche despejada y no parecía haber ni una sola alma allí afuera. La tranquilidad que se sentía en el aire era utópica. Ella parecía interesada en algo que vio en el cielo, y él no dejaba de verla. Le comenzaba a gustar cómo se movía su cabello con el viento, y ese aroma que solía otorgar. Esa noche, aquel olor a lavanda se combinaba con lo dulce de las golosinas. Sus ojos grandes, que parecían siempre expresar la misma sorpresa, eran muy interesantes de cerca. Draco se había dado cuenta de que era el brillo en ellos lo que comunicaba las emociones de la chica._

_Apartó la mirada y trató de disipar esos pensamientos. Sacó las cosas de su pantalón y las extendió en su regazo. Ella lo miró intrigada. Algo pareció entretenerla lo suficiente para que sonriera. Lo que sea que vió pasó inadvertido para el rubio, que comenzó a comer. Se sentía realmente feliz. Se sentía pleno. Ella siguió sus pasos. Ambos disfrutando la noche, la comida, y la compañía._

_A pesar de que más de la mitad de lo que había traído era el mismo dulce, cuando este se agotó Draco pensó que debió haber traído un poco más. Por suerte le quedaban otras cosas que podría disfrutar. Sin embargo, Lovegood de pronto le sonrió al tiempo que le extendía la mano. Su último dulce y era uno de los favoritos de él._

_La miró confundido, y ella tomó su mano y le colocó el dulce allí, antes de volver su mirada a la ventana._

_Buscó en su pantalón por dinero para pagarle, pero ella negó con la cabeza, sin verlo. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza, dándole a entender que el dulce le pertenecía a él._

_Nunca antes alguien había compartido su comida con él. Claro, nunca se había encontrado en una situación donde eso fuese necesario o posible. Todos sus amigos, o chicos de su edad que conocía, eran hijos de padres ricos y nunca existió siquiera la idea de compartir. Pero aquí estaba ella, dándole un dulce tan solo porque había notado lo mucho que le gustaban._

_Sin embargo, no pudo comerlo. Al contrario, lo guardó. Su corazón latía fuertemente, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Esto ya era normal cada vez que se recordaba de cómo había lastimado a esa chica. Se sentía culpable de estar ahí con ella, disfrutando, siendo feliz; luego de todo lo que le había hecho pasar._

_De la nada, ella tomó su antebrazo con suavidad, justo donde estaba aquella marca horrible. Draco reaccionó rápidamente, apartándose. Lovegood torció la cabeza al lado, claramente sin entender qué había pasado. La respiración del rubio era acelerada, pero, como un sedante, al ver los ojos grises de ella comenzó a relajarse._

_Lovegood reveló sus antebrazos y Draco pudo ver, iluminados por la luna, aquellas cicatrices que había visto la primera vez que la vio en la biblioteca ese año. No eran grandes, pero eran muchas. Él sabía que muchas de esas fueron hechas en la mazmorra de su casa y otras en la Batalla de Hogwarts._

_Ninguno habló. No era difícil entenderla en esos momentos: "todos tenemos cicatrices"; pero él sabía que lo suyo era más que eso. Un tanto incómodo, el rubio sacó el dulce de su pantalón e intentó devolverlo. Ella sonrió. Miró las golosinas que él todavía tenía en el regazo y tomó una pequeña galleta… Ahora estaban igual._

_Draco permaneció inmóvil por un tiempo, y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando ella se acercó más a él._


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, la vida. Definitivamente se puede decir que la vida está llena de sorpresas. Bastaba con pensar en el mismo milagro de la vida para poder empaparse de estas maravillas. Es decir, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de estar vivos justo en este instante? Y, entre tantas personas en el universo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de encontrarse tantas veces a la misma persona? Parecía destino.

Ese tipo de pensamientos haría sonreír a cualquiera. Cualquiera menos al rubio que estaba sentado en el suelo del invernadero 5 aquella mañana fría de invierno, congelándose el trasero y mirando a los ojos a la chica de la que había estado huyendo toda la semana.

Ninguno había dicho nada desde que la rubia había entrado al lugar. Él tenía toda la intención de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Finalmente, ella quitó la mirada y exploró el lugar como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

\- Es un extraño lugar para venir a sentarse en el suelo, ¿no te parece?

\- No vine a eso… - murmuró Draco, molesto, levantándose. Esto último era más fácil sin ella viendo sus ojos.

Sin embargo, ya de pie, no encontró ni las fuerzas ni la voluntad para irse de allí. Desde ahí podía percibir el aroma de la rubia, y prefirió detenerse a detallarla.

Andaba su cabello largo suelto bajo un gorrito de lana azul con bordado morado. Sus mejillas y nariz tenían un tinte rosado tenue, haciendo que ella se viera como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Vestía un cardigan gris oscuro, y debajo un suéter amarillo, unos guantes rojos, y una falda verde. Draco detestaba su manera de vestir, aunque debía admitir que siempre le hacía sonreír. Llevaba unas mayas del mismo tono del cardigan; pero la desgracia mayor sucedía en sus pies: la rubia tenía unas botas negras que, claramente, ella misma había decorado con brillantina de diferentes colores.

Verla allí, sin embargo, tan solo hizo que él sintiera ganas de acercarse. A esto era lo que le estaba huyendo: a lo idiota que se ponía cuando estaba con ella. Hizo una mueca y se limpió su propia ropa.

\- No quiero estorbar en tus planes. Me alegro verte bien… - dijo ella y comenzó a voltearse.

\- ¡Espera!

Luna se volteó de nuevo, genuinamente sorprendida. Draco también estaba sorprendido, especialmente porque no tenía idea de para qué la estaba reteniendo. Él comenzó a balbucear, estúpidamente intentando encontrar las palabras indicadas. Como si la distancia fuese el problema, ella se acercó, pasando tranquilamente entre plantas que no dudarían en matarla en un segundo.

Draco se sintió más idiota que nunca. Cuando Lovegood llegó a estar a dos metros de él, las palabras abandonaron su cerebro. El olor a caléndula era muy fuerte; y se sentía un poco acorralado por ella, esa mirada y ese aroma. Él abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces más, como si aquello le ayudara a encontrar las palabras en su interior.

\- Está bien, Draco, no tienes que decir nada. Ya lo sé todo.

El rubio se acercó a ella, como un verdadero idiota, atónito. No parecía dolida siquiera. ¿Estaba bien con que él la hubiera lastimado? ¿Realmente podría alguien como ella perdonarle a alguien como él haber sido tan cruel? Draco no estaba siquiera respirando, sentía una presión leve en el pecho, y lo único que podía hacer era caminar hacia ella.

\- ¿Q-qué sabes?

Estaban frente a frente. Otra persona no entraría en el espacio entre ellos. A pesar de querer acercarse un poco más, él no lo hizo. Se resistió. Podía sentir la suave respiración de la rubia, tranquila e inadvertida a las emociones de él. Ella vivía en su propio mundo, y eso le frustraba mucho. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de todo lo que producía en una persona?

\- ¿Lo sabes? - ella asintió. - No he dejado de pensar en eso… Lovegood, cada vez que te veo… Yo...

Este era el momento. Se disculparía con ella. Le diría todo aquello que tenía atorado en la garganta desde que había regresado a Hogwarts a inicio del año escolar. Ella lo sabía, lo sabía todo este tiempo y nunca se lo echó en cara. Una llama en su interior se encendió. _Esperanza._

Podría pedirle perdón y ella no se alejaría. Tal vez existía una pequeña posibilidad de que él alguna vez dejaría de sentirse así estando frente a ella, así de culpable, así de mal, así como un criminal. Draco tomó un largo y profundo respiro. Vio de reojo que el cabello de ella se movió con su exhalación.

\- El pasado determina lo que somos, Lovegood, y yo…

\- Olvidas algo importante… - Draco la miró a los ojos, sintiéndose atrapado por ellos.- Puede que nuestro pasado determine quiénes somos ahorita, pero no limita nuestro futuro. Cada día tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar...

Ella tomó su brazo y arremangó su abrigo y su camisa, revelando aquella horrible marca. Draco no podría detenerla aunque quisiera. Lo peor de todo es que no quería detenerla. Una parte suya sentía curiosidad de su posible reacción. ¿Le daría asco? Ambos miraron el antebrazo.

\- Lovegood...

Luna se quitó uno de sus guantes y acarició su piel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y Draco se sintió presa de la rubia. No tenía independencia con ella, estaba en sus manos, y ella podría manejarlo a su antojo si quisiera. ¡Por Merlín! Cómo odiaba esa sensación. La rubia tenía demasiado poder sobre él; poder que no podía explicar.

\- ¿La odias?

\- ¿Cómo no podría gustarme? Soy fan del tipo.

La rubia sonrió un poco, como hacía siempre que podía ver a través de su ironía, sarcasmo o cualquier otra barrera que lo protegía frente a otros. Draco suspiró. Ella lo miraba directo a los ojos y él no podía despegar sus ojos de las caricias que ella le otorgaba. Podía oír a personas gritando y riendo cerca de ahí, pero sentía que en el mundo solo existían ellos dos.

Su llama se había apagado y la realidad le estaba cayendo a golpes a Draco. Cuando la rubia dijo que lo sabía todo tan solo se refería a la Marca Tenebrosa. Claro, el mundo entero sabía que él había pertenecido al grupo de los mortífagos. Luna seguía acariciándole el antebrazo, y él sentía que pronto comenzaría arder por el dulce tacto de la chica. Comenzaba a sentirse desdichado, frágil y débil. Ninguna de esas sensaciones le gustaba, sin embargo, no había nada en ese mundo que pudiera separarlo de ella en ese momento. A Draco le empezó a doler cada caricia. No las merecía. Ella no sabía… Ella no sabía la clase de monstruo al que estaba acariciando.

\- Es diferente a la primera vez que la vi… Aquella vez luego de que me echaras la maldición Cruciatus. - dijo ella.

Y esto es lo último que Draco recordó antes de despertar en la enfermería.

x x x x

* * *

_20 Noviembre 1998_

_Decidió no encontrarse con ella esta noche. No quería verla. Todavía no podía disculparse con ella y cada momento que compartían era como estar en un paraíso y al mismo tiempo en un infierno. Cada caricia de ella le devolvía vida, y saber que disfrutaba aquello era una tortura._

_Como quería alejarse de la Sala Común de Slytherin por unas horas, decidió tomar una dirección diferente. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó a Zabini entrar en un aula del tercer piso. A Draco le gustaba deambular por ahí; por supuesto que andaba su varita en mano, pero aún así se sentía libre. Algunas paredes de aquel lugar todavía estaban destrozadas, incapaces de ser reparadas por el golpe de magia oscura._

_Le gustaba mirar estrellas, por lo que se encaminó a la torre de Astronomía. Se encontró a diferentes parejas en los pasillos, besándose, abrazándose, y disfrutando de la luz de la luna. Pronto sería el toque de queda y todos deberían regresar a sus salas comunes; pero poco le importaba a él._

_Conforme se acercaba a la torre, el rubio escuchaba risitas de parejas que, definitivamente, tampoco tenían planeado regresar a la sala común pronto. Recordó que hace un tiempo él fue así: escapando de Filch o cualquier profesor, sintiendo la adrenalina de hacer algo prohibido, ese placer de un cuerpo femenino en la noche. Sonrió para sí al recordar esos encuentros furtivos de su quinto año, antes de que todo cambiara para él._

_En aquel momento tan solo le importaba que no hubiese nadie en la torre, odiaría tener que amenazar a cualquiera que interrumpiera sus planes de estar solo esa noche. Para su dicha, no había ninguna pareja, pero sí había una persona allí._

_\- Maldita sea - murmuró al reconocerla._

_Por supuesto que ella estaría ahí. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que se la encontraría allí esa noche, sentada bajo la luz de la luna con las piernas cruzadas?_

_Dio media vuelta. Al fin y al cabo, ella estaba de espaldas y probablemente no había notado su presencia allí. Tuvo deseos de amenazarla con su varita, exigirle que se marchara de allí; pero todo eso cambió en un segundo cuando la rubia sollozó._

_Estaba llorando. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que no era una coincidencia que no hubiese parejas cerca. Era claro que habían ido hasta ahí, tan solo para encontrarse a la Lunática llorando y huir. Aquello enfureció a Draco: ¿acaso la gente no tenía ni una pizca de empatía por los demás?_

_Molesto consigo mismo, dio media vuelta y dio un paso hacia ella._

_Luna se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y se volteó un poco. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. La punta de su nariz estaba rosada y sus delgados labios parecían más carnosos. Sin pensarlo mucho, Draco se sentó junto a ella, dejando que el frío aire de la noche lo abrazara._

_Ella siguió sollozando y llorando, mientras él guardó silencio. No fue hasta que ella comenzó a hipar, que él decidió que era momento de hacer algo. Como si fuese manejado por una fuerza superior, él se situó frente a ella y extendió sus brazos. Si alguien hubiese preguntado el por qué Draco le tomó el rostro con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le secó las lágrimas, jamás sabría que contestar. Nada tenía sentido._

_Él había sido la razón para las lágrimas de ella una vez y, ¿ahora creía que tenía el derecho de intentar consolarla? ¿Dónde estaban las amigas de esta chiquilla cuando ella las necesitaba?_

_Todo aquello sonaba descabellado en su cabeza, pero tenerla cerca se sentía bien. Incluso sentía en su interior que era su responsabilidad hacerla reír de nuevo, hacerla feliz. Solo ese pensamiento fue suficiente para formar un nudo en su garganta._

_Luna lo miró sorprendida y se alejó lentamente hasta ponerse en pie. Draco la imitó, un tanto asustado de haberse propasado con ella. Pero ella le rodeó el torso con sus brazos y él pudo sentir lo mucho que temblaba._

_\- Debes pensar que soy una rara por llorar así… - murmuró ella._

_Draco la acercó más, apretujándola entre sus brazos. Aprovechando que era una noche donde nada tenía sentido, el rubio le besó la cabeza, inhalando ese olor a caléndula, y dejándose llevar por el calor que emitía la chica. No quería dejarla ir._

_\- Siempre pienso que eres rara, Lovegood - respondió él, igual de bajito que ella._

_La oyó reírse en su pecho y fue como si le diera una leve descarga eléctrica. Él había provocado eso en ella, y supo, de inmediato, que haría lo que pudiera para seguir haciéndolo._


	9. Chapter 9

Podía sentir sus latidos en la sien, la venda en su cabeza, la suave tela de la pijama, el dulce aroma a la caléndula, y un dolor que le recorría el cuerpo como si su propia sangre le estuviese lastimando. Hizo el esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. El izquierdo se sentía extraño, definitivamente hinchado; mientras que el derecho se abrió con dificultad. Estaba en la enfermería, había estado allí muchas veces para no reconocer el lugar a pesar de no poder enfocar la escena ante él.

Trató de erguirse y su cuerpo convulsionó en dolor. Una mano morena le ayudó al tiempo que la otra acomodaba los almohadones detrás del rubio.

\- Bienvenido a la vida, Draquito - mencionó la voz de Blaise. - Déjame ponerte al día...

Al parecer unos chicos, de diferentes casas, vieron a Draco entrar ahí y planearon una broma. La idea era tan solo dar la ilusión de fuegos artificiales dentro del invernadero donde él se encontraba, para asustarlo. Sin embargo, no tomaron en cuenta que una de las hiedras era fotosensible; y ésta desprendió púas, veneno y creció el triple de su tamaño original, dispuesta a atacar todo lo que se encontrara cerca. Los chicos buscaron ayuda, pero cuando entraron en el invernadero, Draco y Luna estaban inconscientes.

Su pobre visión se debía a que una de las púas había rozado su córnea y el dolor general de su cuerpo era gracias al veneno en su sangre.

\- Te ves terrible - terminó Zabini.- Pero ahora eres todo un héroe, Malfoy…

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Te lanzaste sobre mí para protegerme - dijo una suave voz proveniente de la cama de al lado, al tiempo que la cortina que dividía el espacio se movía sola.

Por supuesto era ella. Estaba sentada en su cama, con un pijama igual al de Draco, llevaba el brazo vendado y algunos cortes en su mejilla. Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Mientras Zabini le relataba lo sucedido, el rubio no había dejado de pensar en cómo estaría esa chiquilla.

\- Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor perdieron 180 puntos cada uno por esa broma - mencionó el moreno, sonriendo con malicia, sin la mínima intención de disimularlo. - Ninguno sabía que _ella_ \- señaló a la rubia - estaba en el invernadero contigo. Estaban al borde de la expulsión. McGonagall parecía querer asesinar a alguien.

Draco gruñó en señal de desinterés, pasó la mirada de su amigo a la rubia. No estaba seguro de cómo se veía él en ese momento, pero ella no parecía estar nada mal. Los cortes en sus mejillas y cuello tenían un color desagradable, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

\- Iré al baño - murmuró el moreno antes de marcharse.

El rubio hizo una mueca ante la excusa tan patética, pero estuvo agradecido. Ella lo miraba directo a los ojos, casi sin parpadear. Se bajó de su cama y en un segundo se sentó junto a él en la suya.

\- Tus ojos ya se ven mejor. ¿Puedes ver como antes? - preguntó ella casualmente. Él negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una letra.

Lo único que podía detallar era su cabello largo tirado de un lado, y Draco se preguntó si después de hablar, esta sería la última vez que podría tenerla así de frente. Se mordió el labio inferior ante la idea de que no recordaría su rostro. Su corazón se saltó un latido y su pecho dolió. No era momento para arrepentirse. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Me fracturé el brazo - mencionó. - pero el veneno no me permite sanar bien. Necesito de muchas pociones. A veces creo que los medimagos deberían inventar algo como esos remedios muggles, ¿no crees? Te tomas una cápsula y pronto estás bien...

\- Así que sabías de la vez que te lancé la maldición cruciatus… - interrumpió Draco, y la oyó murmurar en afirmación. - ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

Lovegood se encogió de hombros. Comenzó a mecer sus pies y él se dió cuenta que el tema le hacía sentir incómoda. Pensó con amargura que eso era lo que él provocaba en ella. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

\- Lo lamento, ¿ok? Yo no quería que eso pasara… Muchas veces traté de impedir que me controlaran de esa manera, pero esa vez… Fui débil y te lastimé… Una parte de mí quería herirte y me dejé llevar.

Ella no dijo nada, siquiera dio señas de haberlo escuchado. Había esperado meses para poder decir eso y a ella no le importó. Draco temió que no le creyera.

\- Lovegood, lo digo en serio. Yo no quería lastimarte… Bueno, sí, en el momento era lo que quería… Pero hubiera lastimado a cualquiera que estuviera en frente. - ella dejó de mecer los pies y él carraspeó. - De verdad, no puedo olvidar verte así, sufriendo… Y creo que es algo que llevaré por siempre en mi consciencia… Entiendo si quieres alejarte, yo solo…

\- Me gustas, Draco Malfoy.

Si alguna vez sintió una llamita de fuego encenderse en su interior, aquella vez le quemó su interior, destruyendo todo a su paso. No supo qué responder, no había palabras. Aquello no era real. Ella se volteó levemente, mirándole el rostro. El rubio no era capaz de hablar, se cruzó de brazos tan solo para comprobar que su cuerpo todavía le respondía. Miró a lo lejos por la ventana, tan solo para no sentirse hipnotizado por ella.

Draco parpadeó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. Esta no era la conversación que esperaba tener. Todo este tiempo creyó que ella se marcharía al darse cuenta que él la lastimó. Luego, cuando se dio cuenta que ella sabía, tan solo pensó en disculparse y, eventualmente, alejarse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber oído eso. Nunca, ni en sueños, habría pensado que ella se sentía así. Claro, se habían besado antes, y se veían a solas en ocasiones, y él sentía que estaba obligado a hacerla feliz; pero aquello no significaba que se gustaran. ¿A él le gustaba ella?

Perdió las palabras. No podía pensar claramente, y menos con ella tan cerca. La miró, esforzándose en no perder ningún detalle: tenía los labios un poco resecos, era obvio que los había estado mordisqueando constantemente; el brillo en sus ojos grises y grandes delataba que tenía un poco de miedo; jugaba distraídamente con la punta de su cabello. Tenía más cicatrices que antes en el dorso de la mano, probablemente por las púas de aquella hiedra.

Se escuchó la puerta del baño de la enfermería cerrarse y ella se bajó con gracia de su cama, como si nada hubiese pasado. Zabini llegó unos segundos después, mirando a los rubios inquisitivamente. Draco miraba sus manos, sin saber qué pensar. Todo el dolor de antes volvía a protagonizar en sus pensamientos y comenzaba a sentirse cansado.

\- Es extraño, pero te ves peor que hace unos momentos - mencionó el moreno divertido. Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina. - Calma, rubio. Es una suerte que no tienes novia que te tenga que aguantar con esa pinta y ese genio. - Zabini se rió descaradamente y se despidió con la mano.

Luego de que Blaise se marchará, ninguno dijo una palabra. Madam Pomfrey les dió la cena y los medicamentos de la noche. Todo le supo asqueroso. Draco odiaba estar allí, le traía malos recuerdos. Rió para sus adentros ante el pensamiento, ¡como si tuviera buenos recuerdos! Comenzó a sentirse somnoliento, y durmió un poco hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la enfermería cerrándose le anunció que pasaría la noche ahí.

Por primera vez desde que había despertado, disfrutó de no poder ver totalmente bien. La luz de las velas brillaba de una manera diferente y si veía las estrellas fuera de la ventana, encontraba algo bello en la imagen. Suspiró, maravillado.

\- Yo ya te perdoné, Draco, si es lo que te importa - murmuró Lovegood en la cama de al lado.

Él permaneció mirando la luz de la luna, huyendo de sus pensamientos y mal humor.

\- Todos cometimos errores, lo importante es lo que hacemos después.

\- Te estás tomando esto muy a la ligera… Yo no puedo seguir como si nada, me siento culpable… - gruñó, molesto.

\- Pero, ¿sabes que estabas bajo Imperius?

\- ¡Maldita sea, Lovegood! Recuerdo apuntarte con la varita y sentir el enojo… Sentir las ganas de herirte… Sé que yo no actúe por iniciativa propia, pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella se había acercado y estaba de pie al lado de su cama. La luz plateada de la noche iluminaba su larga cabellera. Estaban tan cerca que él podía detallar sus cejas casi blancas. Luna lo miraba con interés e incluso parecía levemente divertida. Él se sentía completamente acorralado por ella y ese aroma tan peculiar. Draco no podía mirarla a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía la poca fuerza que tenía se marcharía.

\- No me iré, Draco. - Sintió una caricia en su mejilla y todo su cuerpo reaccionó, débil al tacto. - Y no espero nada a cambio...

Antes de que pudiera responder, antes siquiera de que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, ella acortó la distancia y besó sus labios. El fuego en su interior le caló cada parte de su cuerpo. Todo él estaba ardiendo. Ella comenzó a separarse, pero él colocó una mano detrás de su nuca, acercándola. Algo tenía Lovegood que le hacía olvidar todo. En los segundos en que sus labios estaban juntos, la culpa, el remordimiento, la sensación de no merecerla, y el mundo exterior desaparecía. En ese momento tan solo necesitaba de ella.

Daba igual que cuando se separasen volverían esas emociones, y la creciente sensación de estar aprovechándose de ella le haría pensar que no merecía ser feliz. Cuando el aire se acabó y ambos permanecieron con las frentes pegadas y la respiración entrecortada, Draco supo que volvería a besarla mientras ella se lo permitiera. Que iría detrás de ella, tratando de hacerla feliz, tratando de cubrir la deuda que tenía con la única persona que le había enseñado algo lindo en esa vida.

Estando con ella no necesitaba siquiera pensar en su pasado porque tan solo importaba ese presente con la rubia que estaba lo suficientemente loca como para aceptarlo a pesar de sus errores

* * *

**Nos queda un capítulo más. **

**Escribí este como el final, así que el otro es más un epílogo.**

**Gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme qué opinan.**

**Que tengan un lindo día :)**


End file.
